dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Krampus
Don't Starve= , ×2, 1% |attackPeriod = 1.2 |attackRange = 3 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "krampus" |specialAbility = Steals items }} |-| Shipwrecked= , ×2, 1% |attackPeriod = 1.2 |attackRange = 3 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "krampus" |specialAbility = Steals items }} |-| Don't Starve Together= , ×2, 1% |attackPeriod = 1.2 |attackRange = 3 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "krampus" |specialAbility = Steals items }} 'Krampus' (pl. Krampi) is a neutral Monster that steals the player's stored items and items left on the ground. He will spawn if the player exceeds the naughtiness level, or "karma" rating, by killing "innocent" Animals with weapons or by murdering them in the inventory (see the Naughtiness section below). As the player gets closer to spawning Krampus, a hissing noise will be heard, warning the player every time innocent creatures are killed. The player will hear a unique piercing noise upon Krampus' spawn. Not acting "Naughty" for a while gradually decreases the naughtiness level. It takes 3 blasts from the Ice Staff to freeze Krampus and 1 shot from a Sleep Dart to put him to sleep. When killed, Krampus will drop any stolen items, two pieces of Charcoal, one Monster Meat, and, very rarely, his Krampus Sack (1% chance). Behavior Krampus moves fairly fast and deals 50 damage per hit. He behaves similar to a Gobbler or MacTusk when approached. He will break Chests to steal items and will pick up most items lying on the ground in the player's vicinity, including Backpacks. He will keep running around the player until no more items exist on-screen, then disappear into his sack. Krampus will not steal the Eye Bone, Lucy the Axe, Willow's Lighter, Abigail's Flower, Pile o' Balloons, Divining Rod, or Wooden Thing components, unless these items are inside a Backpack. Naughtiness Once the player reaches a threshold of naughtiness (a random number between 31 to 50), Krampus will spawn. One Krampus can spawn before day 50, two or three after day 50. After Krampus appears, the naughtiness level is reset to 0. Each minute of restraint (⅛ of a day) reduces naughtiness by 1, meaning the player can reduce their naughtiness by 8 points by not attacking an innocent creature for one day. It is worth noting that setting creatures ablaze will not raise the player's naughtiness level. This is because the fire is considered to be the killing factor. The same goes for Tooth Traps, Bee Mines, Gunpowder, and Slurtle Slime, as they are all considered to be environmental damage. Killing Strategies * One way to keep track of the naughtiness level is by "murdering" Rabbits. Each rabbit increases naughtiness by 1 point and they can be carried to remote locations or Krampus traps. * Certain neutral mobs, like Pigs and Bunnymen, are aggressive towards Krampus by default, so a Pig Village or Bunnyman Village would be an ideal location to trigger Krampus's arrival or to lure him to. * Tooth Traps can kill a Krampus, but there is a chance that it will steal the trap instead of activating it. * In Reign of Giants, the quickest way to spawn Krampus is by killing a Glommer, so players should take advantage of every full moon cycle to retrieve the Glommer's Flower and kill the Glommer in an area where any spawned Krampus will quickly die. * Direct combat using a ranged weapon (e.g. Boomerang or Blow Dart). ** Use a Sleep Dart or Pan Flute to put him to sleep, then attack with a melee weapon. * Set up a "Krampus trap": ** Place a Chest with dummy items surrounded by Bee Mines. ** Place a Chest full of Killer Bees. ** Place a Chest and attack him while he is busy stealing the dummy items. * A Frog's tongue attack will make Krampus drop stolen items (if they do not kill him outright). * The Krampus Sack does not burn, but all other drops will be turned to ash if Krampus dies from fire damage. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Krampus when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia * Krampus was added in the Naughty and Nice update. * After the Six Feet Under update, Krampus was given a new look. He was retextured with white eyes and a purple "mouth". * Krampus is a beast-like creature from the folklore of Alpine countries, thought to punish bad children during the Yule season by whipping them into submission. Krampus is said to capture particularly naughty children in his sack and carry them to his lair. Krampus' contrast to Saint Nicholas is reinforced by the Charcoal he carries; traditionally, naughty children are punished with coal in their stockings. * Krampus might also have some references to the Scandinavian Yule goat, an old pagan tradition originating from Norse mythology. Note that Krampus' horns resemble ones of an ornamental straw goat and in Finnish tradition, young men used to wear goat heads made out of straw (notice the Krampus' figure) in the Yule season, while going house to house demanding food and alcohol. The Finnish version of Santa Claus still has the name of the Yule goat. * Krampus also appears similar to reports of the Jersey Devil, a winged red horse with horns. However, Krampus has no wings and has a much thicker tail than a horse, more like a kangaroo or lizard. He also fights similar to a kangaroo's "kickboxing", standing on its tail and kicking with both feet. * Glommer is the only mob to increase naughtiness by 50 points when killed by the player, the exact amount needed to spawn Krampus. ** The Shipwrecked DLC added the Doydoy which, when killed by the player, can also increase naughtiness by 50 if there are very few Doydoys left in the world. * In the Shipwrecked DLC, Krampus is seen wearing a Hawaiian shirt, keeping with the tropical theme of the DLC. Bugs * Hitting Krampus as he jumps into his sack will cause him to reappear and become invincible. Krampus will not be able to move and cannot be killed (he can still be frozen and put to sleep like normal). Gallery Krampus Escape.png|A Krampus escaping into its sack, taking all stolen items. (Old texture) Winter Krampus.png|New Krampus textures. File:Frozen Krampus.PNG|A frozen Krampus. Krampus Sleep.jpg|Sleeping Krampus. Dead Krampus.jpg|Dead Krampus. Krampus Tongue.jpg|Krampus intimidates the player by sticking out his long black tongue. Krampus Attack.jpg|When attacking, Krampus stands up on its tail and hits with both legs like a kangaroo. Naughty and Nice.jpg|Krampus in the Naughty and Nice poster. de:Krampus ru:Крампус Category:Gameplay Category:Mobs Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Diurnals